


Shard of the past

by Papur



Category: The Old Guard (2020 Movie)
Genre: M/M, Past, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papur/pseuds/Papur
Summary: Something about their past, that made them understand each other more.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 116





	Shard of the past

**Author's Note:**

> Only saw the movie for know, don't know about the comic's settings. Without historical research. Enjoy!

"Go away!"

  
His harsh hands swayed near weak girl's shoulders.

  
"Didn't know your temper was that much."

  
Yusuf glanced over the man who just accused him.  
Bright sunlight rolled down to the man's hair. If anyone saw it, they could say he looked like a saint-or an angel. But he knew what the man was hiding in his guts. He remembered the man's sword penetrating his belly few years back.

  
"I do not want to hear that from a man who fought me."

  
Yusuf's hand, covered with bulged veins-showed his boiling anger. Nicolo shut his mouth because of that reason. He could have went on, but it would be ugly to do so.

  
"Plus, this place is nearby the border. Only fools will make a bond to others."  
"You're right. I apologize."

  
When looking at his round eyes, Yusuf felt the anger growing. How can he...say those things in comfort? Finally he turned his head and left the little cottage. Which was their temporary place for rest. There were no footsteps following him.

How many hours passed after Yusuf left, he did not know. Nicolo felt someone coming.

  
"Is that you?"

  
However, familiar shadows were not there. A woman came in. He felt his hairs stiffing as he felt nervous. What is going on. Again, what wrong could it be. That moment, she pointed at him and said:  
"That is him! That bastard! Tried to harm my girl!"

  
When her fingers pointed him, a group of men surrounded him.  
Nicolo didn't get a chance to defend himself. Not even the word of innocence.

It was when moon got up, Yusuf came back to the cottage. Something was off. He looked back and forth but there was nothing but silence. That moment, a scent was there. Blood. Damn it, have they been found? He was thinking the worst when he walked into the room. And saw,

  
"Nicolo?"  
bloody man lying down the floor.

  
His shiny hair got soaked in blood, hard to tell which is which. All over his face and body, it was a mess. And he was just there, without a twitch.  
Yusuf ran to him. First, the grief and pain that he could loose this man flooded his mind. He didn't even know this idea grew inside him. He held his body and hit his face to wake him up. But it has seen that the soul left his body. Looking at lifeless face, Yusuf felt despair. Now, he was solely alone. There must be an end to this absurd things. Why did he forgot about it before? He sobbed. Without knowing, tears came out and wet his face. He cried without a sound because his god said so. One drop of his tear wiped the blood on Nicolo's face.

  
And then, Nicolo opened his eyes.

  
"...! Nicolo, Nicolo!"

  
Gurgle came out, bloody, and his body shake. Cracking sound of his bones were familiar. He was breathing in life again. When Nicolo's eyes flashed with another light, Yusuf smiled with a scowl.

  
"...Didn't know, I, was going to, see that face from you..."  
"Quiet."  
"It's not...bad to come back."

In town, there was a feast sometimes. Because it was a small town people gathered even though they were poor or not. The girl remembered the happening few days ago, still. Looking outside to see her friends. Not going in middle. Someone called her when everyone started dancing.

  
"Hey."

  
It was a daisy flower. When she saw the person's face, she got startled. When she tried to scream, he put his finger to her lips. Stopped her.

  
"Shush."  
"Ah..."

  
And gave the flower to her. She had to watch his back going away. More exactly, two men going far with their horses.

Yusuf called Nicolo only then they got close to the border.  
"Thought I've known you better, I might be wrong."  
"Don't worry. My mother used to say-"

This is a story when they were not each other's half still. 


End file.
